Time and Space
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: The Doctor was a Time Lady from Gallifrey, the last of her kind left to wander the universe by herself, but overtime she meets people, people who can wander the universe with her…My version of Doctor Who, with a female Doctor! Contains Female/Female, Female/Male, Male/Male, various pairings, some gender change.
1. Rose, Part One

**Title: **Time and Space

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Several

**Fandom: **Doctor Who

**Summary: **The Doctor was a Time Lady from Gallifrey, the last of her kind left to wander the universe by herself, but overtime she meets people, people who can wander the universe with her…My version of Doctor Who, with a female Doctor! Contains Female/Female, Female/Male, Male/Male, various pairings, some gender change.

**Word count: **2, 472

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.

**A.N/ Decided to keep Rose female so, there will be mainly Female/Female, sorry if you don't like, but this story will included people of all different sexualities. I see the Doctor (male or female) as Pansexual, so she will be with men and women and most proberly aliens of both genders. **

* * *

**Rose, Part 1;**

The Doctor wandered around the shop, looking down at the device in her hands. She had a trace a second ago but now it had disappeared, she only knew that it was coming from higher up, most proberly the roof. She sighed and ran a hand through her boyishly short black-brown hair.

"This is a costumer announcement: the store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you." a voice rang over her head coming from the loud speakers.

She couldn't leave now, she still had to find the transmitter. She went to run over to the stairs when she heard someone yell 'Oi'. She looked back thinking someone had been yelling at her but saw a security guard handing a package to a blonde woman.

The Doctor followed the Blonde with her eyes, watching her step in the lift and watching the numbers go down. The blonde woman was going down to the basement, great! If she was going down there she was more than likely going to get attacked by the plastic.

She sighed and ran to the staircase heading down instead of up like she planned.

It took her longer than she thought to get to the basement. There was a _hell _of a lot of stairs. She walked around the basement trying to locate the blonde woman.

"Right, I've got the joke! Who's ideas was this…was it Derek's?" a voice echoed around the stone walls of the basement.

The Doctor guessed this was the voice of the blonde. Creaking was also heard…she must have found the plastic. She ran down the corridor, towards the blonde woman's voice.

"Derek, is this you?" the blonde woman called out again.

The Doctor spotted the woman against a wall, many of the plastic creatures walking towards her. One of the dummies lifted up there arm and the blonde screwed up her face as if bracing for the impact of its hand.

The Doctor gripped her hand and she looked up at her with wide brown eyes.

"Run!"

The Doctor pulled the blonde away just in time, missing the dummies hand. They ran through the fire exit, closely followed by dummies.

They ran down a long corridor, past more dummies, the one's behind them began picking up pace but the Doctor was only interested in getting the blonde out of here so he could destroy the transmitter.

The Doctor spotted a lift and pushed the woman inside it and pressed one of the buttons. She spun around to see one of the dummies in front of elevator about to strike the two. Lucky for them the doors closed on its arm, but it still struggled, and the lift couldn't move.

She grabbed the plastic limb and tugged it, wrestling with the dummy until it came out of its socket with a pop.

The Doctor staggered back slightly and the doors closed as the lift began moving. She turned around to see the blonde woman staring at her, her mouth wide open.

"You pulled off his arm!" she said in shock.

"Yep" she said, slightly cocky and then tossed the arm to the woman who caught it but held it slightly away from her. "Plastic."

"Very clever, nice trick!" she said pointing the arm at him. "Who were they then, students? is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?" The Doctor asked, trying to see the logic the blonde was seeing.

"I dont know…" she muttered.

"Well you said it! Why students?" The Doctor replied, anxiously waiting for the lift to reach the floor she needed.

"'Cause…to get that many people dressed up…being silly, they gotta be students." the woman replied, stuttering slightly through her answer.

The Doctor turned to her grinning. Oh she liked this girl.

"That makes sense! Well Done!" she said before turning back to the lift's doors.

"Thanks" the blonde said.

"They're not students." The Doctor replied bluntly, confusing the poor woman.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police."

The lift came to a stop, but The Doctor looked back at her wondering who she was talking about.

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief electrician." She replied.

The Doctor looked down slightly saddened. "Wilson's dead."

The lift doors opened and The Doctor stepped out of the lift and pulled out a small device from her jacket. The woman stormed out of the lift next to the Doctor, an angry look on her face.

"That's just not funny! That's sick!"

"Hold on!" The Doctor grabbed her arms halting her before turning to the lift button. "Mind your eyes."

He pointed the device to the lift button and it made a strange whirling sound, soon the button emitted sparks and the woman yelled slightly and jumped back.

"I've had enough of this!"

The Doctor put the device back in her pocket and ran down the corridor away from the lift and the woman.

"Who are you then? Who are that lot down there?" no reply, the Doctor just kept running. "I said who are they!"

She ran after her and caught up just as they walked through a doorway.

"They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures. They're being controlled a relay device, that I tracked down, it's on the roof. It would be a great big problem…if I didn't have this." She grinned smugly and held up a different device that looked very much like a bomb. "So…"

The Doctor ran up some stairs, closely followed by the woman and opened the fire exit for her.

"I'm going to go up there and blow them up, I might die in the process." she shrugged "But don't worry about me." She held the blonde's shoulder, and gently ushered her out of the fire exit. "You go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast!"

When the blonde woman was outside, she turned around to face the now very serious older woman.

"Don't tell anyone about this…"

The blonde looked even more confused than she had been before and the Doctor rolled her eyes.

"Because if you do, you'll get them killed!"

She slammed the door shut and the woman slowly turned around about to walk when the door opened again.

"I'm the Doctor by the way, who are you?"

"Rose." she stated simply.

"Nice to meet you Rose, run for your life!" She said holding up the bomb like object. She shut the door and Rose turned around slowly before she began jogging, that quickly turned into a run.

She ran past a few shops and gained a few odd looks from passers by, she keep looking behind her every few seconds before slowing down into a walk.

She pressed herself against a wall for a few seconds before crossing the road nearest to her. She looked back from where she had just ran from whilst walking across the road.

She heard a car horn honking and quickly moved out of the way of the taxi as the man shouted.

"Watch it!"

Rose continued to run, as well as looking back. She glanced at the building in the slight distance and the entire top floor burst into flames, making the area around her shake. All the people who had been casually strolling the streets before where now running away, some yelling.

Rose stayed for a minute to gaze at the wrecked building that had once been her workplace before running down the street passing a blue box as she did so.

* * *

The Doctor ran away from the fire exit and down the corridor where she remembered she had passed a staircase that would take her to the top floor. As fast as her legs could carry her she ran up there, reaching the top floor in hardly anytime.

She nodded to herself. _Not too bad…considering my age. _

She quickly located the relay device and stuck the bomb onto it, she set it to its highest setting, 2:00 minutes, she just hoped she could get out by then.

She hurried back over to the staircase and ran down them, skipping every last few steps. She reached the fire exit and pushed open the door, she had mere seconds to go. She only managed to run a few steps before the top floor of the building exploded, the force sending her crashing forward.

She groaned as she pushed herself upwards.

"Well, at least I'm alive…"

Suddenly a beeping came from inside her jacket and she retrieved her flickering sonic screwdriver.

"Now what is it?"

* * *

Rose sat down on the sofa, still slightly traumatised but what had happened earlier on today. She turned over the channel to news 24 where a reporter was going on about the shop, that had been partially blown up in front of her.

"The whole of central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Earlier reports in the…" Rose zoned out of what the male reporter was saying as she looked over to the plastic arm on one of the sofa chairs. She picked up a magazine nearby to try and rid her thoughts of the earlier events.

Rose's could hear her mother talking on the phone from the kitchen, but her voice grew louder as she walked into the living room.

"I know. It's on the telly! It's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive!" Jackie passed Rose a mug of tea and she sighed, her mum was always one to exaggerate. She had already told her she was far away from the shop when it blew up, but she could have sworn that the only words she had heard where, me, shop, blew up.

"Honestly it's aged her, skin like an old bible, walking in here now you'd think I was _her _daughter." Rose scoffed, she didn't look that old. She touched her face slightly worried, she was only nineteen, barely got rid of spots she couldn't go getting wrinkles now.

"Oh and here's himself." Jackie's voice faded as she walked back to the kitchen, slight parts of her conversation still being heard.

Rose looked up to see her panicked dark-skinned boyfriend in the doorway. He walked into the living speaking and gesturing as he did so.

"I've been phoning your mobile, you could have been dead! It's on the news and everything! I cant believe that your shop went up!

He knelt down beside her, his hand on her knee before wrapping her up in a hug, Rose didn't return it she was annoyed with everyone babying her.

"I'm alright, honestly."

He leaned back away from Rose, but not sitting down properly on the sofa.

"Well what happened?" he questioned.

"I don't know!" she said, starching at her eye slightly, wishing everyone would just leave her alone for a few seconds.

"What was it though, what caused it?"

Rose sighed and leaned forward, placing her magazine on the coffee table, since she wasn't going to be able to read it while getting questioned.

"I wasn't even in the shop, I was outside, I didn't see anything…"

Jackie came rushing around the corner, phone in hand and interrupted her and Mickey.

"It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from The Mirror – five hundred quid for an interview!"

Rose leaned forward slightly.

"Oh, that's brilliant, give it here!" Rose said with sarcastic enthusiasm. Jackie passed her the phone and Rose snatched it from her, hung it up and placed it on the coffee table on top of her unread magazine.

Jackie crossed her arms annoyed. "Well you've gotta find someway of making money, your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out."

The phone rang and Jackie was quick to pick it up.

"Beth, she's alive" Rose inwardly groaned, it was going to be like this for ages! Jackie walked out the room, but her voice was still heard through the door.

"I tell ya, sue for compensation! She was seconds from death!" To be perfectly honest her mum would have been right, if it wasn't for the Doctor, who was she anyway…'the Doctor' wasn't a real name. Rose hoped to see her again, just to thank her or maybe not to as she was now out of a job.

Mickey snatched the mug out of her hand and stood up in front of her, disrupting her thoughts on the Doctor.

"What are you drinking? Tea? No, no, no" he placed the mug down on the coffee table. "that's no good, you're in shock, you need something stronger."

He grabbed her hand, attempting to pull her up but she refused. "Why?"

"You deserve a proper drink, you and me we're going down the pub, my treat. How bout it?"

Rose smiled up at him. "Is there a match on?"

Mickey looked at her in faked shock and sat down next to her with his hand on her chest.

"No, I'm, just think bout you, babe!"

Rose smiled and nodded slowly. "Theres a match on, ain't there?"

Mickey's voice went high as he spoke. "Well, that's not the point." He voice lowered and he propped himself up. "We could catch the last five minutes."

Rose slapped his chest slightly. "Go on then. I'm fine, really, go!" She pointed over to the plastic limb on the chair. "Get rid of that."

Mickey 'hmm' before pointed to his lips and Rose rolled her eyes before she kissed him. Mickey pushed her back onto the sofa and the two gently laughed. He went to walked over to the chair and Rose stuck out her leg making Mickey trip slightly before grabbing her leg and moving it out of his way. He picked up the plastic arm and waved at Rose jokingly.

"Buh Bye!" He said in a high pitch voice.

"Bye!" Rose replied, glad that she was going to get some peace.

Mickey brought the arm up to his neck and pretended to strangle himself, making a slight gagging noise as he did so. Rose smiled on the outside, but inside all she could remember was that arm trying to attack the Doctor. She shook her head and turned back to the news on TV.

"…Fire then spread throughout the store…there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure…"

* * *

Mickey hurried down the staircase and round the corner of the block of flats, wanting to catch the last few minutes of the match.

He looked at the arm he still held before chucking it into a nearby bin.

* * *

The Doctor stood at her TARDIS console, observing the Gallifreyian words on the screen. One of the plastic's was transmitting some kind of distress signal, perhaps it was the arm that she gave given, well, thrown to that blonde girl…Rose.

She looked at the time, it was late, maybe she should wait until morning to investigate…

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

So I'm re-writing Doctor Who…Yup, with a female doctor! this is also one of my first Non-Merlin story's! Please tell me what you think of it, but please don't be too harsh!

It's unbelievable that im literally only ten minutes into the episode and yet this is eight pages and 2,696 words on MS Word! The next chapter might be longer!

Rose shall be female in this story, so some female/female…again, yup :) I really hope I don't get any homophobic feedback as this would very much upset me.

Anyway this is Rose, Part 1 of …a few I guess :)

Anyway, Review and please be nice, thank you…


	2. Rose, Part Two

**Title: **Time and Space

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Several

**Fandom: **Doctor Who

**Summary: **The Doctor was a Time Lady from Gallifrey, the last of her kind left to wander the universe by herself, but overtime she meets people, people who can wander the universe with her…My version of Doctor Who, with a female Doctor! Contains Female/Female, Female/Male, Male/Male, various pairings, some gender change.

**Word count: **4,783

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.

* * *

**A.N/ Decided to keep Rose female so, there will be mainly Female/Female, sorry if you don't like, but this story will included people of all different sexualities. I see the Doctor (male or female) as Pansexual, so she will be with men and women and most proberly aliens of both genders. **

**Rose, Part Two;**

Rose's alarm clock changed from 7:29 to 7:30 and let off a horrible beeping sound. Rose slammed her hand across all of the buttons, hitting the one that silenced it. She looked at the alarm clock through slitted eyes before turning onto her back and sitting up.

"Theres no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to." Jackie's voice rang out from outside her room.

She flopped backwards onto her pillow and ran a hand across her forehead. Great, a day stuck in the flat with her mum, what could be better!

The Doctor opened her eyes, and looked around. Sometime during the night she must have fallen asleep as she was lying across the sofa in the console room. She groaned as she sat up, her back clicking.

"Ow."

Even though she was younger, slightly younger, than her previous regeneration, she still wasn't young, around her mid to late forties, maybe? It was hard to tell, humans aged so quickly, always changing. Although some time lords were like that if they were reckless. She once knew a time lord who regenerated once a week, he was a strange one, it was almost like he hated each regeneration and was waiting until he got one he liked.

She groaned and walked over to the console, checking the time. It was morning, now she could go and follow that signal.

She ran over to the doors of the TARDIS and pulled out her sonic screwdriver from her pocket.

"Come on then, lets go hunt some plastic."

She sprinted out the door, heading north following the signal her screwdriver had found.

Rose sat at the table, palming an apple, studying it, she was that hungry but her mum kept pestering her to eat. Her mum glanced through the kitchen to where Rose was sat.

"There's Finches."

Jackie walked out of the kitchen with a mug of tea and sat down beside her daughter.

"you could try them, they've always got jobs going."

"Great" Rose said, her voice low and uninterested, her eyes looking nowhere but straight ahead. "the butchers"

"Well it'll do you good, the shop was giving you hairs and graces." Rose glared at her mother, mouth open. "And I'm not joking about compensation."

Rose looked away from her mother and turned her focus back to the apple, typical her mother would bring up this subject again, why would she need compensation, her mother wanted the money, that's why. Her mum got up from the table and began walking towards the door.

"you've had genuine shock and trauma!" She stopped at the door. "Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!"

Jackie began walking away, back to her room but turned around again to finish off what she was saying.

"I know she is Greek but that's not the point – it's a valid claim"

A small rattling noise came from behind and Rose quickly shifted her body around to look behind her, but saw nothing. The only think of was maybe a cat had come in, typical her mum says she does something, but she hasn't.

"Mum you're such a liar." Rose exclaimed as she stood up and walked towards the front door. "I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're gonna get strays."

Rose knelt down by the cat flap as her mum answered her. "I did it weeks back."

"No, you thought about it."

Rose noticed three objects on the floor she picked one up and looked at it, they were nails, her mum must have nailed the cat flap down then. But what made the nails fall out? Suddenly the cat flap moved and Rose dropped the nail.

She knelt down further, and touch the cat flap slightly before moving her hand back. When nothing happened she pushed it open wider, to see a face looking in, a face she recongised, it was the Doctor!

She gasped and stood up opening the door to see if it was really her, and it was!

The Doctor hadn't run far before she came to an estate where the signal was strongest. The Powell Estate. She ran past one of the block of flats when her sonic screwdriver let out a loud buzzing noise.

She turned left and the buzzing got louder. The only thing around her were bins, but then again, logic – Rose proberly threw the arm away. She pointed her sonic screwdriver towards the dustbins and the buzzing remained the same.

She peered in each one, but nothing was there. The Doctor sighed. This was not good, the arm must have been there but now it wasn't which meant it was still active, still alive.

Another buzzing sounded from her sonic screwdriver, it had picked up a signal from up in one of the flats.

She ran across to the door and climbed up the many concrete stairs until she reached the floor where the signal was most strongest.

She slowly crept along, past the flats until she reached the one with the strongest signal. She bent down, noticing a cat flap. Typical, the arm had proberly gotten into the flat via that! She pushed the cat flap, maybe the arm hadn't got in, it might have been nailed down. A logical explanation would be that the plastic lingered around this area for a while before scooting off somewhere else.

But then the cat flap moved back the other way. The Doctor moved her face closer to the cat flap, but not too close. The cat flap slowly began to move open and the Doctor caught a glance of a blonde woman, it was Rose!

The cat flap shut and the door opened revealing Rose, the Doctor quickly stood up and said the first thing that came into her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Rose shot back.

Of course, Idiot! This regeneration was a bit slow.

"Well, what do you do that for?" she said gesturing towards the cat flap.

"Because I do!" Rose said, annoyed. "Im only at home because someone **blew up my job!"** she said equally as annoyed.

The Doctor raised up her sonic screwdriver and buzz it once.

"Must've got the wrong signal…" she looked up at Rose. "you're not made of plastic are you?" she knocked twice on Rose's forehead and a bug grin grew on her face. "Nope bonehead, Bye!" she waved slightly and went to walk away but was grabbed by Rose and dragged backwards into the flat.

"Inside, now!" She demanded, pushy human. She closed the door and The Doctor looked around the small hallway whilst putting her sonic screwdriver away. How human's could live somewhere so small she would never understand.

"Who is it?" A female voice spoke out from a room nearby and the Doctor looked in said direction. Rose walked to the closest door where the voice must have come from and peered in.

"Its about last night, give us ten minutes." Rose walked away, the Doctor was unsure whether to walk with her or stay so she decided to walk halfway up the hallway stopping at the door that Rose had just peered into.

"She deserves compensation." the woman spoke again and the Doctor peered to her left, seeing a blonde middle aged woman sat at the end of, what must have been her bed, in her dressing down apply make up, no doubt this was Rose's mothers, the similarities in facial features where unable to be missed, definitely a blood relation of some sort.

"Oh, we're talking millions." The Doctor said, hoping that was a lot of money in this place on Earth.

"Yes! She's gone through a lot, you've seen 'er, its traumatised 'er." the woman complained, how humans complained!

"Sorry…but are you Rose's sister?" The Doctor said, leaning against the doorframe and noting a win when the woman blushed and an embarrassed, though slightly full of herself smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, no, I get that a lot though." no you don't, The Doctor thought. "I'm Rose's mother, Jackie."

"I'm surprised you're old enough to be a mother to girl in her late teens, it was nice to meet you." Lies, lies!

The Doctor walked off trying to hold in a chuckle, whilst Jackie stood in her bedroom biting her lip. She walked into a messy looking front room…hmmm…front room, why did some people call it that, it wasn't always at the front…

"Don't mind the mess." Rose's voice came from the kitchen to the left of the living room, again living room, people don't live entirely in this one room. "Do you want a coffee?" Coffee…I haven't drank anything in a while.

"Might as well, thanks, just milk." Really couldn't stand sugar, how did humans like it so much?

"We should go to the police, I'm serious." Rose said, cups cluttering in the background. "You and me, I need backup other wise I'd sound like a right lunatic."

The Doctor saw a magazine named 'Heat' on the coffee table and picked it up opening to a random page and snorted at one of the articles.

"That wont last he's gay and she's an alien."

"I'm not blaming ya, even if you had something to do with the prank or joke or whatever it was." Rose continued from the kitchen, the Doctor barely listening as she picked up a paperback, just glimpsing at the cover 'The Lovely Bones' by Alice Sebold, before flipping through and absorbing all of the text before hmming.

"Sad ending." she threw the book back on the coffee table.

"They said on the news…they found a body." Rose said.

The Doctor walked over to a table and noticed a picture with a small but of writing at the bottom.

"Rose Tyler." She placed it back down and noticing a mirror she walked closer, and for the first time got a look at her new generation. "I've had worse! And it could be worse…oh but look at the ears!" she said flapping the lobes irritated.

"All the same, he was a nice bloke…" Rose said, the Doctor know having no clue to what she was on about and to be perfectly honest didn't care. She noticed a pack of cards and began shuffling them.

"Luck be a lady." She sang, and then shuffling some more, the cards flew out of her hands and all over the floor.

"If we are going to go to the police though, I need to know everything, or…you could just explain everything."

"Maybe not." The Doctor muttering noting her failure and not bothering to pick up the cards as she was distracted by a scattering noise across the floor and then behind the sofa.

"Whats that then?" She said more to herself. She walked over to the sofa where the scattering was the loudest and kneeled on it, to look over to back, before she did so peered over to Rose. "You got a cat?"

"No." was Rose's simple answer. The Doctor, curious, looked over the sofa and the plastic arm she thought she had disabled, flew directly towards her neck choking her, well as much as it could with her respiratory bypass system, but still it hurt and she could hardly move her head. The Doctor struggled around the small living room, trying to remove the arm from her neck.

"We did have." Rose continued from the kitchen, oblivious to what was happening in the next room. "But now we just get strays that come in off the estate." The Doctor tugged and tugged at the arm at her neck and my gagging sounds as she couldn't speak. Toppling around the room, at last The Doctor fell onto the chair next to the sofa and continued to struggle with the arm.

Rose walked into the living carrying the two cups of coffee, completely ignoring the fact that the Doctor was inches away from death as the arm continued to choke her. She placed both cups on the coffee table and turned around to see the Doctor with a plastic arm and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly how immature can some people be!? I thought I had Mickey throw that out." Rose said. The Doctor tugged and tugged at the arm on her neck until she was free and the arm flew into midair and changed it's prey, flying and gripping itself onto Rose's face making her slam backwards into the wall.

The Doctor only took a few seconds to catch her breath before leaping up and trying the pry the plastic arm off of Rose's face. The arm wouldn't let go even after tugging it several times until the Doctor lost her footing and fell backwards bringing Rose down with her, both smashing into the glass coffee table.

Lucky for them the glass didn't cause them any harm. The leather jacket was a good call! The Doctor thought to herself before getting back onto the matter at hand.

The tumbled away from the broken glass and the Doctor straddled Rose's hips keeping her in place whilst she searched her pocket for the sonic screwdriver. She blipped it a few times before it getting it to work properly. She pulled the arm away from Rose, who lay stunned on the floor breathing heavily, and pressed the sonic screwdriver to the palm of the plastic's hand. The fingers slowly stilled and she pulled the screwdriver away and released a deep breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"Um…?"

The Doctor looked down at Rose who was staring up at her.

"Oh, sorry!" The Doctor said before standing up and letting Rose stand up also. The Doctor looked at the arm and grinned.

"I've stopped it." she said and then threw the plastic arm at Rose who jumped but caught it. "See, its…Armless." she winked.

"Ya think?" she said before hitting the Doctor on her arm with the plastic one.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, not exactly 'Armless' is it?"

"You are a vicious young woman." she said, before walking out of the living room and past Jackie's room who noticed her leaving.

"You leaving?" Jackie asked and the Doctor walked back, peering into her room.

"Yes, sorry couldn't stay long, I'll let you know about the…compensation." Jackie smiled and the Doctor grimaced before walking to the door, opening it and making her way out, Rose running after her, the plastic arm still in her hand.

"Hey wait a minute!" Rose said as she followed the Doctor down the staircase. "You cant just go swanning off!" she shouted.

"Yes I can, this is me, swanning off, see ya!" The Doctor replied cockily walking down some more steps.

"That arm just tried to kill me, why!?" Rose shouted some more.

"Oh well done, Miss obvious and please keep your voice down you're giving me a headache!"

"I will once you tell me what's going on!"

"Well then, I guess your be shouting for the rest of your life!" She said as she went through the door that lead her out of the building, Rose still following her.

"Fine if you don't tell we what's going on, I'll tell the police, you said if I did that I'd get people killed. So you can tell me and I wont tell or don't tell and I will go to the police!" Rose said, stopping and folding her arms to her chest.

The Doctor stopped and turned around. "Is that meant to sound tough?" The Doctor said nearly laughing. Rose shrugged and the Doctor laughed, "Yeah, well it doesn't work." she said before turning back around and walking off

"Just who are you?" Rose shouted, jogging after her.

"I told you, The Doctor." she replied.

"Doctor Who?"

"Just. The Doctor." She replied again.

"The Doctor?"

"Hello?" She said and waved backwards at Rose.

"Is that meant to be impressive?" Rose said, mocking the Doctor.

"Sort of."

"Come on tell me, I've seen enough…are you the police?" Rose asked and the Doctor scoffed.

"No, just a passer by, I'm a long way from home."

"Why are those plastic things coming after me though? Did I do something wrong?" Rose whined and the Doctor halted beyond annoyed with this yellow and pink human.

"Oh so suddenly the Earth revolves around you!" She shouted pointing at Rose. "You were an accident, just got in the way." she shouted again.

"It tried to kill me!"

"It was after me, not you! Like in the shop yesterday you got in the way whilst I was there and then today I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down and you just happened to be in the middle of it all, getting in the way! The only reason it fixed on you was cos you met me!"

"So…the world revolves around you basically?" Rose said.

"Sort of, yeah." The Doctor responded.

"How else knows about this plastic stuff then?"

"No one." the Doctor shortly replied.

"So…you're all on your own?" Rose asked, slightly quieter.

"Well, who else should there be? You lot have such a simple life, all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly, whilst underneath you a war is going on. My life is far more complex for you to ever imagine." She said her voice darkening slightly.

"…Start from the beginning. If that, living plastic is real, how did you kill it?" Rose questioned, slightly scared from the Doctors tone before.

"The thing that was transmitting the signal to the arm, animating it, I cut off the signal killing it, dead." The Doctor explained.

"So that's…radio control?" Rose said, trying to understand what the Doctor was saying.

"More like thought control." The Doctor said and then noticed that Rose had paled quite a bit and was looking rather shocked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "So who's controlling them?"

"Long story." The Doctor sighed.

"But what is it all for, Shop window dummies? What are they trying to do take over Britain's shops?" she said, trying to add a bit of humour into their conversation and it did actually make the Doctor laugh.

"No."

"No."

"Its not a price war." She laughed before turning serious. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you…" Rose paled again. "Do you believe me?"

"…No."

"But…you're still listening?"

"Really though, Doctor, who are you?" She said trying to change the subject.

"You know we were saying about the Earth revolving? Its like when you're a kid, and you first get told that the Earth is turning and you just cant believe it because everything looks like its standing still?" Rose nodded. "I can feel it. We're falling through space, you, me, everyone, clinging onto the thin fabric of what makes up this tiny little world and if we let go…." The Doctor trailed off. "That's who I am. Now forget me Rose Tyler, go home." She said sternly, grabbing the arm off of Rose and walking away towards her TARDIS which to Rose was just a blue box placed randomly at the side of a room.

Rose watched the Doctor walk away for a few seconds before turning around and walking back to her flat. A rush of air blew her hair up and a weird noise filled the air making her turn around and run back only to see that the blue box had gone. She blinked a few times before deciding it was best if she just went back home, had a cuppa and watched tv.

* * *

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors behind her and threw the plastic arm onto the sofa so she could operate the TARDIS and move it out of the area and into somewhere more secluded so she wouldn't be disturbed whilst trying to find where the signal being transmitted to the arm was coming from.

As soon as the Doctor had landed she sat on the sofa with the plastic arm in one hand and her sonic screwdriver in the other. She was trying to focus on the matter at hand…ha, hand, trying to see if the signal was still being transmitted to the arm but her thoughts went onto the blonde woman, Rose.

The Doctor tried her best to keep away from humans, they were so complex and confusing but their small minds fascinated her, and she fascinated them and that gave her a very cocky feeling.

Rose seemed to cling to her, she hadn't really had a conversation with anyone in…years, almost ten in human years but her own….it was far too many. Grace, was the last person she had talked to for an extended period of time, and she was her friend, her last friend. The Doctor had none now.

Ever since she had regenerated into her current form she had told herself she wouldn't let emotions cloud her judgment and hang around with humans but it seemed as though she wouldn't be able to this time as Rose was caught in the middle of this thing.

Her sonic screwdriver made an even louder noise, showing that it had traced the location of the signal, no wait, it had traced more plastic in…

The Doctor jumped up dropping the arm to check the TARDIS console. The plastic was in a restaurant not that far away from her current location. The plastic arm wouldn't be able to give her the signal's location because it had been 'dead' for too long, but if she tracked down this plastic she would be able to track down the signal in a matter of minutes maybe even seconds.

Pressing a few buttons on the console the TARDIS took off and landed a few seconds later just outside the exit of the restaurant.

She grabbed the arm and ran out of the TARDIS and in the direction the restaurant was in, making sure to throw the now inactive arm in a nearby skip.

The Doctor walked through the kitchens of the restaurant to get to the main part only to see several tables filled with people. It would be very hard to find…The Doctor stopped as she saw Rose with a man and then her eyes widened as she saw the person she was with. A dark skinned man who wasn't actually a man at all, the shiny skin wasn't due to oily skin or sweat and he was stiff unhumanly so.

She took her sonic screwdriver out of her pocket as discretely pointed it towards the man and the screwdriver gave of a noise indicating that the man was indeed plastic.

The Doctor rolled her eyes and gave out a frustrated sigh. Why was this Rose everywhere that danger was? Maybe because know she knew about the Doctor and they were trying to get information about her from Rose.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I help you at all?"

"Oh, no I'm just looking for a table, no help needed thanks." she said to the petite blonde waitress. The woman nodded and walked away. The Doctor ushered closer to the pair but not close enough to be spotted straight away.

"So where did you meet this Doctor?" The plastic said, grabbing the Doctors attention even more so now.

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Rose said annoyed.

"Because I reckon it all started back in that shop am I right? Was he something to do with that?" The plastic questioned more.

"No." Rose lied.

"Come on." the plastic pressured.

"Sort of." Rose confessed, how weak humans could be.

"What was he doing there?" The plastic continued further.

"I don't want to talk about this okay? This might sound stupid but I don't think its safe, he dangerous…at least I think so." Rose said but the plastic wasn't taking that for an answer.

"But you can trust me, sweetheart, babe, sugar, babe, sugar." He said his pitch changed from helium high to the deepest deep, Rose looked rather scared but the plastic continued to talk. This was when the Doctor decided she needed to interrupt them, save Rose, deactivate the plastic and use it to track down were the signal was being transmitted from. She grabbed a table cloth nearby and wrapped it around a cool bottle of champagne and walked over to their table, an idea forming in her head.

"You can tell me anything, tell me about the Doctor, what he's planning and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I want to do sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart." The plastic said changing pitches again from high to low, this time Rose questioned him on it.

"What're you doing that for?"

"Your champagne." The Doctor said, showing them it. The plastic put its hand up at her, not looking at her, focusing on Rose and she was focusing on him.

"We didn't order any champagne, wheres the Doctor?" he asked the last bit to Rose and the Doctor tried not to scoff.

"Madam your champagne." She said, showing Rose to champagne, but she held her hand up and kept her focus on the plastic man.

"Its not ours. Mickey, what is it? Whats wrong?"

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?" The Doctor questioned, trying to get their attention for a third time.

"Look we didn't order any-" the plastic leaned back in its chair and looked up, recognizing the doctor and its annoyed facial expression turn to a satisfied one. "Ah, Gotcha!" this made Rose turn and look at the doctor, surprised that she would see her again.

The Doctor started to shake the bottle vigorously and grinned almost manically. "Don't mind me, just toasting the happy couple." she stopped shaking and pointed the bottle at the plastic 'Mickey' "On the house." she released the cage around the cork and it flew straight into his forehead, and was sucked in by the plastic.

Rose sat back in her chair, petrified and the Doctor herself would have admitted she was slightly afraid, well more like stunned. The cork disappeared from view and after a few minutes it seemed as if he were chewing something and then he spat out the cork, looking exactly the same as it did when it entered his forehead.

"Anyway." The plastic said, standing up and raising his arm and changing it into a chopper and slamming down on the table destroying it. Fantastic! the Doctor thought, this plastic shape shifts, although not good if they want to take over the world.

Rose fleed away from the table but not out of the restaurant and stood mortified as the Doctor reached over and pulled off the head. Several of the costumers in the restaurant screamed and fled their seats after witnessing what she had just done.

"Don't think that's going to stop me." the head spoke and the body started to flail around, knocking things off tables and destroying a lot. Suddenly the fire alarm went off and she turned around to see Rose by the alarm.

"Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose screamed to everyone in the restaurant and they all did as she said, although her herself stayed.

The Doctor was impressed by her quick thinking and nodded towards the kitchens, Rose caught were she was going and they both ran towards the kitchens to exit the restaurant from the back.

Once outside the Doctor turned back to see to body continue to flail only now in their direction. She closed the back exit and soniced it to keep it shut. She walk calmly to the blue box whilst Rose ran over to the gates on the right side, only to find that they were padlocked close.

"Open the gate!" Rose yelled at the Doctor, panicked. "Use the tube thing!"

"Sonic screwdriver." The doctor corrected, looking through her jacket for her keys, holding the now inactive head at her hip.

"Use it!" She yelled, shaking the gates.

"Nah, tell you what…let's go in here." The Doctor said, opening up the TARDIS doors and walking inside them. Rose, still clinging onto the gates looked back at her, well the box. Her attention changed direction when the plastic version of her boyfriend started banging on the metal exit door, leaving rather large dents.

"You cant hide inside a wooden box!" Rose yelled, her focus flicking from the box to the door. "Its going to get us…Doctor!" Rose shook the gates again before running over to the wooden box and standing outside it.

"Whats so safe about a wooden box?" she yelled before stepping inside and she could have sworn her heart had stopped.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but it is a long chapter and I have other stories that need updating. Enjoy this! The third and final part of Rose, will be up in September! or if your lucky late August!

_grapejuice101:_ Thank you, and I will even if it takes a long time.

_Boxy0512: _Thank you, and I cant change much of the main plot, etc. otherwise I would be changing the whole story but I want to do it in more of the Doctor's point of view, and do scenes that aren't in the series. Do more Doctor than the assistant, since it's Doctor Who not Assistant Who.


End file.
